


Actions and Consequences

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A friend of yours wants to make sure Dean really is the guy for you, the problem is things don’t really go as planned.





	Actions and Consequences

“Sammy!” That one word had been used so many times in so many different ways. There were the times Dean called it out to check you were alone before getting down and dirty in the war room or the library. There were the frustrated tones when the younger Winchester walked in and interrupted a moment or two between you. There were the cries of concern laced with fear when something happened to one of them. OF all the times Sam Winchester had heard his brother call his name not a single one of them matched this. That’s how he knew something was seriously wrong. Making his way in the direction he had heard Dean calling from his eyes fell on his brother frantic, pacing the bathroom, his hand running through his hair as his eyes darted about as if he was trying to process something. 

“Dean?” Hearing his name seemed to snap the elder Winchester out of whatever it was for a moment and he looked at Sam with wild eyes.

“Please tell me you know where she is.”

—————————————————————————————————

It was no secret that you were totally besotted with Dean Winchester, had been since the first time you met. It was the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled that naughty schoolboy grin of his that had initially caught your attention, but it didn’t take you long to realise he was so much more than that. He was a good man. The two of you had kind of fallen into a relationship, something which had surprised both of you, but it worked. At least you had thought it worked. 

Dana was one of your oldest friends and had spent long nights listening to you wax lyrical about this beautiful man who you were crazy about. She had to admit when she finally met him she could see what the fuss was about. The thing was, you had a habit of picking the wrong guy and she didn’t want to see you get your heart broken again. That was why, on this fateful night, she found herself approaching your boyfriend in a bar telling herself this was just to make sure he was good enough for you, that he wouldn’t stray. 

The conversation between them had been easy enough and he had bought the drinks, he figured she was a friend of yours, so he played nice even though something felt a little off. When she touched his arm a little too often he shrugged it off as the effects of alcohol. Her hand soon found its way to rest on his thigh and he let it slide as her just getting her balance. He was polite but his internal alarm bells were ringing so when she leaned in to kiss him he staggered backwards like he’d just been shot. “Woah there, sweetheart, I think you’ve got the wrong impression here.” He frowned, his hands out in a placating manner as he kept distance between them. This seemed to amuse Dana who simply laughed.

“You are a keeper. She’s got nothing to worry about here.” She grinned, a little lightheaded from the alcohol.

“What? What do you mean she’s got nothing to worry about? Wait, this was a setup?” His emotions went from confusion to hurt to anger and he stormed out of the bar, ignoring whatever it was Dana was calling after him. He couldn’t believe you’d do this, that you didn’t trust him.

You were in the library when he stormed in, your smile dying on your lips, replaced by a frown when you saw the fire in his eyes. “Hey.” Your voice was soft, hoping that whatever had him all worked up would be something you could help him with.

“You don’t trust me?” Although his words could have been a question they came out more of a statement which only fueled your confusion.

“Of course I do.” You got to your feet, making a move to go towards him.

“LIAR!” he yelled, causing you to jump, moving away from him. You had never seen him so angry. The man in front of you wasn’t your Dean. The man you adored was warm and had a quiet dignified air about him. The cold glint in his eyes now was alien to you and you felt your blood run cold. 

“Dean, wha…” you desperately wanted to understand but his furious glare cut you off.

He was like a wounded animal, lashing out at the one person who he knew could help him, could tell him this was all a misunderstanding. Except his life wasn’t like that, he should have seen this coming, should have known this was all too good to be true. He should have seen what was right in front of him this whole time and not bought into the fairytale. Men like him didn’t get to have the happy ever after. “You don’t trust me and this, whatever this is, is bullshit.” He snarled, pacing up and down, his fists clenching and unclenching.

“Dean, I don’t know what’s happened…”

“You sent your friend to see if I would cheat on you is what happened. How the fuck could you do that? You really think that little of what we had? You think that little of me? Fine. Get your shit and go. I already feel like shit on a daily basis without you believing that too so go.” He raged, unable to face you, afraid he would see that same look in your eyes he saw when he looked in the mirror.

“I love you.” Your voice sounded small in the vacuum of his anger.

“Well, I don’t love you, sweetheart. You were a distraction, a warm body. I owe you nothing and you’re nothing to me.” He turned his back on you, reaching out for a bottle of whiskey. 

Tears stung your eyes as you nodded to yourself. You had thought he was different, you had trusted him not to hurt you and you could feel your heart shatter. He wasn’t even prepared to hear you out. Silently you left the room, headed to the room you shared with Dean and threw a few things into your ‘go’ bag. In a matter of minutes, you were gone, leaving a brief message written in lipstick on the bathroom mirror. 

—————————————————————————————————

Sam frowned, his eyes darting from Dean to the mirror.

‘I did love you and I have no idea happened tonight. Just don’t go hating yourself too much when you figure that out.’

“Sammy.” Deans voice was broken, his eyes red as he silently pleaded with his brother, praying that he knew where you had gone.

“I- I don’t know, Dean.” Was all he could offer, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “We will find her though. I will help you find her.”


End file.
